The recent trend for portable devices, such as power tools, has increased the needs and requirements for high power and high energy density rechargeable batteries. The nickel hydroxide electrode has been used as the positive electrode in high power and high energy nickel-metal hydride batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries and nickel-zinc batteries. The pasted nickel hydroxide electrode typically includes nickel hydroxide, cobalt powder, nickel powder and binding materials. The cobalt compound is included to increase the conductivity of the nickel electrode. However, the same cobalt compound causes detrimental effects if it migrates to the negative electrode.
As power and energy density requirements increase, positive nickel electrode composition and manufacturing methods that produces a low-impedance and long-life battery continues to be sought.